


Hold Back the River

by GayCookBook



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Depression, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Jason is really desperate, Leo Is Confused, M/M, Percy is a dick to everyone except Leo, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCookBook/pseuds/GayCookBook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was too late. <br/>Of course he was too late.</p><p>He was only fooling himself, none of it was even real!</p><p>And yet he loved him so much...<br/>...so much. How could the love of his life fall for Percy Jackson of all people!?</p><p>If only Leo knew what he really, truly meant to Jason Grace.</p><p>It's a cold, dark world for Jason now. He's been hiding his pain, but it's tearing him apart. </p><p>Only Leo can fix what's left.</p><p>---<br/>or</p><p>Jason can NOT continue life knowing that his best friend (and the love of his life) has fallen for Percy Jackson. <br/>Jason has his ways of dealing with the pain, but at some point, it's not going to be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> "Hold Back The River" is a song by James Bay, I DO NOT take ownership of this song in anyway.
> 
> All Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus characters belong to Rick Riordan, I just like to take their love lives and meddle with them.
> 
> Hey, just call me Aphrodite.

Why? Why did Percy _always_ get what he wanted? It wasn’t fair… Jason had known Leo so much longer and yet somehow the Sea Brat managed to steal Jason’s little firebug away from him just as he was working up the nerve to tell his best friend how he _really_ felt.

Well, it’s too late now. If anyone so much as _looked_ at Leo the wrong way, they’d have a few broken bones and the entire Atlantic Ocean up their nose. Jason knew for sure that Percy was especially cautious when it came to Jason, because he’d been one of the first demigods to know the son of Zeus’ feelings for the little elf.

 _Jason’s_ little elf.

It hurt. Every time Percy would intertwine his fingers with Leo’s, it hurt. Every time Leo would stop and admire Percy’s sweaty, muscular form when he was sparring and Percy would turn and grin at Leo, it hurt. Every time Leo’s tanned cheeks would take on a rosy hue because of something _Percy_ said, it hurt. Every time Percy would scoop Leo up in his arms and kiss him, making the Latino giggle and flush scarlet, it hurt.

A Roman could only deal with so much hurt before they decided to do something about it.


	2. Tried to Keep you Close to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, what happened when Jason heard...the news.

Electric blue eyes now resembled ice—cold, dull, brooding. Even the gold-blonde hair seemed dulled to a washed-out flaxen in the mirror as Jason scowled at his reflection. His body was more or less perfect—pure muscle, slim but not slender, fit but not Minotaur-ish. (Jason decided that would be a good comparison.) The muscles flexed under his sun-tanned arms every time he moved, and his long, powerful legs were connected with an equally muscular torso.

The son of Zeus folded his arms, glaring at himself some more, and the pink scar on his lip seemed to mock him—so perfect, and yet somehow he _still_ wasn’t enough. The very thought made a sound of defeat ebb in his throat as he leaned forward, placing his forehead against the glass and scowling again.

Okay, enough. Jason’s feel-good-about-yourself time was over! Time to face reality and let his best friend (and the love of his life) break his heart some more!

Jason splashed water over his face, getting rid of the dried tears on his cheeks, then grabbed a purple shirt and slipped it over his head, hopping into a pair of sweatpants on his way out of the cabin.

Immediately, bright sunlight assaulted his eyes, and Jason groaned, turning his back to the sun as best as he could. He really wasn’t a morning person.

Leo was, though.

_Leo, beautiful Leo._

With his high cheek-bones, ski-slope nose, pointy ears, mass of soft chocolate curls, and cinder eyes flecked with gold, green and blue, Leo Valdez was the true definition of sheer and utter beauty, and unfortunately for his ex-girlfriend Piper McLean, more gorgeous than any child Aphrodite could ever _dream_ of having.

At least, to Jason.

And apparently, a certain sea-green eyed demigod.

The day Jason heard the dreadful news, it was like a massive wave of disappointment, hurt, and sadness had come crashing in, wiping out any trace of false hope. Dirt Face herself could have come back to life and lay waste to the world, and yet Jason still wouldn’t have felt such despair in his heart as he did when he was informed by a very excited daughter of Hades that Percy Jackson had finally caved in to his own feelings and begged Leo to love him _‘because Gods, I_ love _you Leo Valdez.’_

Oh gods, the way Hazel’s golden eyes sparkled, the way her pretty face lit up with a wide smile as she ran up to Jason, grabbing his hand in hers and told him to _‘Come on Jason, you’ve got to see this!’_ The way everyone was standing in a semi-circle around the two, smiling widely, and even Nico, who was enveloped in Will Solace’s strong arms, was grinning as he watched. Watched Percy take one of Leo’s hands in his, and encircled the other around Leo’s slim waist, pulling the younger demigod impossibly close, before pressing a timid but _very_ sure kiss to Leo’s lips.

A cheer rose up from everyone that was watching.

Everyone except Jason.

Jason could feel his heart falling to pieces, the broken shards cutting him up on the inside, tearing him apart, hurting him, _destroying_ him.

And he dropped to his knees almost sub-consciously, and Piper, Hazel, Frank and Nico rushed over to him, but everything was fuzzy, he couldn’t see, couldn’t _feel_ , and it was just so damn _painful_.

And when he sat on the floor of his cabin that night, glaring out at the moon with so much _hurt_ , the tears finally came. Not tears, but heart wrenching sobs that clawed their way up his throat and shoved their way out his mouth, and the first few were loud and pained, until he bit down on his knuckle to muffle the sound, but it only quieted his cries. Jason tried everything to stop himself—he was a fucking _Roman_ for Christ sake—but he just _couldn’t_ , and his sobs racked through his body, the tears wouldn’t stop, they flowed down his cheeks like a _river._ And Jason had curled up on the cold, hard wooden floor, sobbing and biting deep gashes into his own knuckles, and he had pulled a pillow down from his bed and held on to it tightly and wished it were firebender himself—but Jason knew that he’d already lost Leo, he’d lost him a long time ago, he just hadn’t realized, and no matter how tightly he held on it wouldn’t make a difference, because Leo Valdez was already gone.

The next morning, Jason’s knuckles were bruised, bloodied and scarred. Everyone asked what happened, and he plastered on a pained smile, and said that he’d hurt it on a punching bag in the weight room.

No one mentioned it (yet), but everyone wondered why at least three times a week since Leo and Percy had become a couple, Jason’s knuckles were bloodied and scarred, he smiled and laughed more than normal, and his eyes were bright and sparkling.

It is quite true,  
that the brightest eyes have cried the most tears, and the prettiest smiles hide the most broken people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being terribly angsty. Like, REALLY angsty. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 2- Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Jason...talk. Percy intervenes. Shit happens. Bad shit happens.
> 
> (Couldn't find a lyric from the song that I could use as a chapter title. Oops. Didn't see that coming.)

“Hey, Superman!”

 

The nickname called out to Jason, and it took some serious willpower not to grin like an idiot and start popping sparks. Only _one_ person could call him that and get away with it.

 

“Leo! Hey man, what’s up?” The blonde turned a bit to see the Latino swinging one leg up before perching himself up on the top of the Climbing Wall where the blue-eyed son of Zeus sat. Jason wondered briefly how Leo got up here, then reminded himself that the shorter demigod was capable of just about anything, and judging by the sweat and fresh scratches on his face (Leo was probably one of the very few who could pull the look off), he had definitely worked his ass off to get up here.

 

_Just to talk to me._

 

See, this was a perfect example of why Jason thought he and Leo… _had_ something. Leo would go out of his way to do something nice or just be close to Jason, and Jason would stop for a moment and wonder if Leo was just being nice or if he actually had feelings for him.

 

Apparently, he was only being nice.

 

“Hello? Jason? Earth to the Flying Wonder.” Slender fingers snapped directly in Jason’s line of vision, and he blinked, turning to look at Leo. He hadn’t realized he’d drifted off into space.

 

“Another nickname?” Jason asked, but smiled anyway. How could he not smile? This was Leo, his best friend. _And the one you love the most. And you can’t even have him,_ A voice whispered in his head.

 

Jason ignored the voice.

 

“So…how’s…life I guess?” The son of Zeus almost cringed, realizing how awful he was at making small talk.

 

Leo had to laugh, and he did, putting his hands on the wall so he wouldn’t pitch himself backwards. “You are _terrible_ at conversations!” Leo stated the obvious, grinning. “We used to be so close.” The brunette’s smile faded, and the big cinder eyes found their way to bright blue ones, before quickly looking down. The son of Hephaestus didn’t know what to do with his hands, or himself—he’d ditched his tool belt for a few painful minutes so that he could scale the climbing wall faster. “We don’t even talk anymore. You’re really…distant. Almost…like you’re in pain.”

 

Jason stared at Leo, a bit shell-shocked. Leo had noticed? Wait, Leo cared about how much time they spent together? “Uh…” The taller demigod took a moment to try and collect his scattered thoughts. “I-I’m not in pain. What would make you think that? I haven’t gotten hurt or anything recently,” Jason said, knitting his blonde eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Not _physical_ pain,” Leo murmured, taking Jason’s hand in his before Jason even realized what was happening. The brunette ran a gentle thumb over the abused knuckles in a circular motion, seemingly rubbing away the pain. Jason was about to go into cardiac arrest, either from lack of oxygen or heart failure. “I mean…pain. Mental pain. Emotional pain. Everything is…pain.” And Leo finally looked up, his eyes meeting Jason’s electric blue ones. Every muscle in Jason’s body screamed at him, he wanted to just grab Leo and envelop him in a tight hug, and never let him go. Leo’s elfish face was just filled with so much _pain_ , and how come he hadn’t seen it before? Those gorgeous eyes were welling with unseen tears, and even when the Latino forced a smile, Jason could still see the devastation behind the beautiful mask.

 

Jason’s free hand wandered, sub-consciously, to Leo’s cheek, and the cinder eyes blinked, the long, thick eyelashes fluttering in shock. Jason’s thumb gently swept along the prominence of Leo’s high cheekbones as he gazed into his eyes, studying the grey, gold, green, and even blue flecks of color that floated in the deep pools of cinder. Jason could just see so much _deeper_ into Leo now, and the son of Zeus leaned closer, so close that their noses just barely touched, and Jason could smell chocolate and apple firewood. _Wow, he smells really good._ Leo didn’t pull away, but he didn’t move forward either, only sat there doe-eyed, trying to figure out what to do, and Gods, Jason was getting closer—

 

“LEO!” The shout of a familiar voice, belonging to a certain son of Poseidon startled both of them, and Jason jumped. In that split second, Leo pitched backwards off the wall (the very thing he was trying _not_ to do—go figure) with a yelp. Jason snapped out of his coma and grabbed the Latino’s hand just as he fell, unintentionally causing Leo to twist in an unnatural position.

 

An audible, sickening _crack_ sounded, and Leo screamed in pain, releasing Jason’s hand. The blue-eyed demigod froze, completely horror-stricken, as Leo fell.

 

In those few seconds, time seemed to slow down. Jason could see the pain, panic, disbelief in Leo’s eyes. He could see the fragments of broken trust in those pools of cinder.

 

That look of hurt was one Jason would never, _ever_ forget. It would haunt him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos, please!? I know there aren't alot of Leason or Perleo shippers out there, but please support me with this. ;~;


	4. (Failing to) Hold Back the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is kinda intimidated.
> 
> Leo is...  
> ...I'd rather not say.
> 
> Percy likes ripping out important parts of the anatomy.
> 
> More shit happens, but it's an angsty-fluffy ending, so it's all good.

Jason sat on the steps of the Infirmary, staring at the ground.

He’d been in this position for about a solid hour, and no one, absolutely no one, could get him to move. To say anything. He wasn’t even _blinking_. Hazel, Nico and Piper checked to make sure he was breathing, then left him there to despise himself with ‘Jason, it wasn’t your fault,’ and ‘Jason, it’ll all be okay.’

First of all, this entire situation was his fault. What had he been _thinking_? He’d gotten _this_ close to kissing Leo. And now what? Leo probably knew the truth now, and he would hate him for it. After all, Leo was dating the son of Poseidon.

In fact, the Sea Brat himself was the second issue. At this point, everyone knew that Percy wanted to gut Jason like a fish. He probably would’ve, if it wasn’t for his sprained arm and fractured wrist. Apparently, catching falling, teenaged Latino demigods off the top of a forty-something foot climbing wall wasn’t exactly smart. Still, the green-eyed boy’s heart had literally stopped (Will Solace confirmed it) when he saw Leo fall, and Percy was only thinking of Leo’s safety, not stopping for a second to even consider his own (Jason had to give him points for that).

As soon as Percy had laid a pain-stricken Leo Valdez on one of the beds in the Infirmary, unwillingly leaving him to Will’s gentle care, the young earthshaker stormed over to the Big House where Jason was explaining what’d happened to Chiron and launched himself at the son of Zeus, tackling him to the ground. Jason had about 0.2 seconds to figure out what was happening before Percy was on top of him, pummeling him to death. Somehow, Chiron and Annabeth managed to pull the infuriated son of Poseidon off of Jason, who scrambled to his feet, wiping his own blood out of his eyes. Annabeth and Nico had to half carry, half drag Percy out of the Big House, the entire time, Percy was screaming bloody murder, hurling insults and threats, struggling to break free so he could beat the living shit out of Jason again. “I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING SPINE OUT AND FUCKING STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH WITH IT, JASON! I SWEAR I’M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING HURT LEO, AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR PATHETIC FUCKING LIFE! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME!?” A cold chill rippled down Jason’s spine (which was thankfully still attached). There was pure rage in those sea-green eyes, so much fury that it looked like the boy might go on a murderous rampage at any moment.

The list of things Jason was afraid of wasn’t very long, but at that given moment, Percy Jackson had found himself a nice, cozy spot on that list.

It took the entire Hypnos cabin, 7 children of Apollo, 3 of Annabeth’s siblings, Annabeth herself, Nico, and Hazel to calm Percy down. Well, they didn’t exactly calm him down, they just helped (forced) him to cool down enough so that Will could take care of Percy’s injuries, and so that Percy wouldn’t explode out of the Infirmary, stab everything in sight, flood Camp Half Blood, and rip out Jason’s spine.

The worst part?  
Percy was right. Jason had hurt Leo. He’d hurt him bad.

 

~---_-~~-__-~

 

Jason rose, his stiff leg tingling in protest. He walked up the steps and into the Infirmary, and he saw him. And seeing Leo lying on that bed, arm wrapped up in a cast and propped into a sling broke Jason’s heart. When Leo saw Jason standing by the door, blocked by a huge mass of guilt, he’d forced a painful grin, propping himself up and patting a spot on the bed. Jason inched over with the air of a whipped puppy, his head hanging, eyes dull, refusing to look at Leo.

“Well, Dr. Will di Angelo-” Leo paused, seeing Jason’s confused expression, “-You know, Nico’s future husband and everything—said that I would be fine. My bones are super strong being a demigod and all, so I’ll be healed up in about a month or so. The painkillers are starting to kick in, so it doesn’t hurt all that bad, either.” Leo smiled, but ever since their short-lived moment on the Climbing Wall, Jason could see right through that pretty smile. There was so much hurt. So much pain and suffering.

“Leo,” Jason struggled to keep his voice steady. He couldn’t let his emotions go all tidal wave on him again. He didn’t want to break Leo’s other arm or leg or something. “I am so sorry.” The tremble was evident in his voice, and Leo frowned.  
“What do you mean?” Leo asked quizzically, knitting his eyebrows together.

Jason’s head snapped up so fast he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. “What?” Jason stared at Leo with wide blue eyes. “Leo, I _hurt_ you.” Jason’s voice cracked; it was all he could do not to break down.

Leo’s eyebrows shot up, and then he laughed without mirth, averting his gaze to the blankets. “Jason, how is this your fault? I’ve been hurt before. But I’ve caused so much more hurt that it doesn’t matter.” The words crushed the son of Zeus’ heart in an iron grip, squeezing so hard that it actually hurt, physically. Jason made a sound like he’d been punched in the stomach. He wanted to grab Leo and shake some sense into him, because Gods, it mattered, it really did. Before the taller demigod could open his mouth to say something, the brown-eyed demigod mumbled, “I deserve all the hurt that I get.”

Leo wasn’t having a pity party, either. He was dead serious, he felt as if he should be feeling so much pain, he felt as if he _deserved_ pain.

They both sat in a long, thick silence, and Leo was pretty sure that Jason understood, because yes, he _did_ truly deserve hurt, and Jason got that, didn’t he? The Latino looked up when he heard a strange noise that seemed to come from his best friend. Jason’s back was to him, but his broad shoulders were tense, the outline of every muscle visible underneath the form-hugging purple shirt. And…he was trembling. Leo watched in curiosity as Jason’s form shifted with an inhale, but instead of exhaling, that weird noise happened again. As if he were scared, or pained, or sad, or all three.

“Jason…? Are you okay?” Leo gently nudged Jason with his blanketed foot, concern evident in his voice.

The son of Zeus finally turned, and Hephaestus’ prodigy was beyond shocked to find the electric blue eyes welling with tears, spilling out onto his cheeks, running down his face. Jason’s face was flushed red, and his eyes were tinted red, also. “No,” He replied blatantly in a voice that was merely a broken whisper. “Leo, you don’t deserve any of this. Don’t you understand? You don’t deserve this. You’re so much better than this, you’re too beautiful for this. You-you just…Leo you don’t…you don’t-” Jason’s jaw clenched in an attempt to be strong, but his lip trembled, and he caved in, a flood of fresh tears tracing their way down his face like streams.

Leo said nothing, and did the weirdest thing—but of course, it made Jason’s heart skip—the son of Hephaestus opened his arms to him, and Jason didn’t even hesitate- only climbed into the embrace, (being careful of the broken arm) that was always warm and kind and good. And Leo buried his nose in Jason’s blonde hair, which smelled like mint, and pulled him close, allowing Jason to sob to his heart’s content.

“Leo…” Jason murmured after a while, absently tracing a pattern on the tanned, smooth skin of the Latino’s bicep.

“Yeah?” Leo tilted his head, looking down at Jason.

“I’m not okay.”

“Don’t worry Jason,” Leo said softly, running his hand over the short, blonde hair. “Neither am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for all the comments and kudos! This is really amazing guys. ;~; I feel...honored. Honored that you beautiful people would read a shitty story like this one. Oh, and thanks for reading Burnt Cookies and Wake Me Up. I love you guys so much.
> 
> Ah, this chapter broke my feels. I think I'm too traumatized to try and get new ones.
> 
> Thanks again, so, SO much, I love you all. <3 :3  
> ~MinX


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I haven't updated in...  
> Months. Sorry. Like, really sorry.
> 
> I'm going to update Hold Back the River and the other one that I forgot the name of. Again, *sorry.*
> 
> I was pretty bored this Halloween, and had nothing better to do, so hey, why not write some crazy sick fanfiction?
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Halloween lovelies.
> 
> I'm back.

_His eyes were full of fire- amber-brown fire- as he grabbed his shirt and yanked him close. As their mouths crashed together in a kiss, Jason could taste him- cinnamon and metallic and something spicy like chili. Gods, who knew Leo would taste so delicious? His mouth was soft and hot and begging for more._

  
_Leo had initiated the kiss, and Gods it was passionate, but Jason decided to take the lead. He easily reached down and pulled up Leo’s legs, which Leo willingly wrapped around Jason’s waist as he entertained his arms behind Jason’s neck, tangling his fingers in his thick blond hair. Jason wrapped his strong arms around Leo’s waist in turn, feeling the muscle and sinew under his fingers._

  
_In one swift motion, Jason spun around and pinned Leo’s back against the wall. Leo let out a soft moan, and Jason jumped at the opportunity, slipping his tongue inside of Leo’s mouth, deepening the kiss. When the son of Zeus finally pulled away, Leo was breathless and panting, his plush, full lips swollen and red. He held up a finger, taking a tiny step back so that he could see Jason’s face. “I think I just realized something,”_

  
_Jason’s eyebrows raised as he reached out, winding his arms around Leo’s waist. “Percy Jackson is an overrated idiot who doesn’t deserve you and doesn’t understand how fucking amazing you are?”_

  
_Leo’s face twitched, falling into a frown. “No… Percy is just…That’s not what I was gonna say anyway.” He smirked._

  
_Jason smiled at that, his blue eyes practically sparkling. “Then what were you going to say?”_

  
_The smirk turned into a grin, but it was all wrong—Leo’s eyes were too wide, his mouth too sinister. “Percy is everything- and you—well, you’re nothing. You mean absolutely nothing to me, Jason.” Leo yanked himself out of Jason’s arm, still grinning. Darkness, shadow like gloom splashed over everything—covered it, swallowed it whole._

  
_Jason blinked, taking a step back into a black, solid wall. “Leo…I…” A single tear of hurt traced its way done his cheek and he swallowed as Leo tipped his head to the side, the grin widening._   
_Out of the thick fog that was now surrounding, a pair of sea-green eyes, almost glowing, appeared. “Shut up.”_

  
_Percy was smiling his signature smile—cool and laid back, his eyes squinting at the edges, as he grabbed Leo around the waist, pulling the smaller demigod into a passionate kiss that Jason could barely watch. “He’s mine,” Percy said cooly. “And he doesn’t love you— he never will. You’re good, sure. But not good enough. You never will be. Go crawl back to Piper—Leo doesn’t want you.”_

  
_Jason’s eyes flickered to meet Leo’s, but there was barely anything there— the cinder eyes had darkened to something so black and desolate that they seemed almost empty- the only thing filling them was his love for Percy. “I don’t want Piper…I want you,” Jason pleaded in an almost whisper._

  
_“Well that’s too goddamn bad, isn’t it?” Percy hissed, his normally kind green eyes seething, boiling with hatred. A blade appeared in Percy’s hand from nowhere, but it wasn’t Riptide—it was shorter, like a dagger- a jagged, sharp thing that looked like it was made from black, crudely cut diamond. The son of the Sea god smirked, pointing the dagger at Jason, who remained frozen in place. “He doesn’t want you,” He repeated, and Leo nodded in agreement, picking at his nails in boredom._

  
_Percy lifted an eyebrow as dark as the smoke around them, flipped the dagger so that he was holding the blade, handing the thing to Leo._

  
_Jason’s eyes widened as Leo considered it, then took it, taking a step towards him. Leo studied Jason’s face for a second, and his eyes seemed to lighten, amber and cinder flecks appeared in those dark pools._

  
_Jason released a breath— Leo wouldn’t do this- he couldn’t…there was still hope._

  
_And then his eyes grew so fucking dark it was horrifying._

  
_Jason’s heart flipped up into his throat as the son of Hephaestus handed the blade back to Percy, wrinkling his nose.“I can’t be bothered—I don’t feel like wasting my energy on something so useless. You do it for me.”_

  
_Percy grinned, almost all of his pearly white teeth now sharp and sinister. “Anything for you, Leo.”_

  
_And Percy flipped the blade up in the air, caught it, and drove it into Jason’s heart._

_And Jason watched_

_as everything faded to black_

_Percy sweep Leo into his arms_

  
_as they danced in his blood._

  
_Jason’s last thought was:_

 

  
_Leo, that’s fucking gross._


	6. UPDATE: Please read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, after forever...

...I'm back.

It's a very, long story regarding why I sorta just disappeared, but the important thing is that I'm back. Right?

Right?

Great.

 

Here's the thing: I lost my flow. On all writing, all ships, everything. 

And I need EVERYONE'S help getting it back. No joke.

 

Wanna collaborate? Let's go. Suggestions? Ideas? Let's hear 'em. Anything and everything would help me right now. The whole point is for all of you to help join me. 

 

To bring back Valdangelo. And Solangelo. And Valgrace. Tominewt. All of it. I need your help.

 

Just drop a comment if you're interested, I'm so ready to get back in the saddle.

 

Mya, out.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, what did you think, bunnies?
> 
> Comment and kudos, PLEASE!? I've got ultra writer's block!!!
> 
> Love,
> 
> MinX


End file.
